Crimson Promise
by bluecup94
Summary: My First Mentalist Fic, multichapter JISBON! As Jane And Lisbon Try To Battle Their Feelings For Each Other, They Begin To Realise That That Just Isn't Good Enough Anymore... So What Will they Do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! After reading so many Jisbon fics I decided it was time to start one of my own! It's my first one so let me know what you think! Please R & R, much love to those who do, it's much appreciated!

Chapter One

There was no denying that Teresa Lisbon was in love with Patrick Jane. The way his sea blue eyes shone like crystals when his smile reached his eyes. How he makes her giggle like a schoolgirl, even when she's in the foulest of moods. How his grin is just so infectious that she can't help but grin back. The way that even after all his stunts, she still knows she can trust him. The fact that he makes her love him…

But she knew she could never intrude on his everlasting feelings for his wife. And that is why Teresa Lisbon would never admit to her feelings for Patrick Jane.

There was no denying that Patrick Jane was in love with Teresa Lisbon. The way her emerald green eyes flared when she was irritated. How he could just say one simple thing and she would almost collapse in a fit of giggles. The way her cheeks tinged with rouge when he flirted with her. How he could always make her trust him, even when her brain knew better. The fact that she makes him love her…

But he knew that there was no way he could put her in Red John's firing line. And that is why Patrcik Jane would never admit to his feelings for Teresa Lisbon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, So Here's Chapter Two! Quite A Lot Longer Than Chapter One But Not Massively Long, So I'm Trying To Change That For The Oncoming Chapters! I'm Planning Eight Chapters At The Moment So Please R & R And Let Me Know What You Be Thinking ;) Much Love!

Chapter Two

"JANE!" Patrick Jane smiled at the oh so familiar voice harshly pushing it's way through the bull pen. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt raised their eyebrows at the blonde haired consultant, what could he have possibly done now? Jane just smirked back at them like a naughty child as he graciously and confidently strode from his brown leather couch, to the one he had so kindly bought for Lisbon's office.

Lisbon had been in her office all morning so had not seen any of her agents, and she had not seen Patrick Jane either. When he walked into her office, it was almost cliché. The sunlight was streaming in through the window and radiated off him, highlighting all his best features, particularly his dazzling smile. Lisbon couldn't stop her mouth dropping slightly agape. She usually tried to hide her thoughts and feelings as much as possible, but this time it just couldn't be done. Lisbon's brain began to stammer through it's thoughts.

"You wanted to see me Lisbon?" Jane asked, smirking at the look on his bosses face.

"Uh, uh…" Lisbon mentally slapped herself before putting on as composed an expression as she could muster. "Yes actually, what the hell did you think you were doing?" She said, raising her voice. Jane feigned innocence as per usual.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, dear." Jane said casually. Lisbon's eyes flared in the way he loved and his heart literally skipped a beat.

"Don't you 'dear' me! How could you be so stupid? I trust you and every single time you will let me down! You hit a suspect!" Lisbon near screamed. Jane held up a finger.

"Um, no actually. I knew he wasn't the killer, so technically speaking, he wasn't a suspect." He replied matter-of-factly. Lisbon strode purposefully towards him, he began to back up, holding his arms up in surrender. She pinned him to the wall and stuck a finger in his face.

"Don't you give me that crap! How dare you try to weasel your way around me with all that Mentalist-y type stuff! I don't want to hear another word from you today otherwise I WILL take action!" Lisbon paused a moment. Her face was inches away from Jane's, she stared at his lips longingly, wanting to taste them so badly, but knowing she couldn't.

Jane watched Lisbon watching his lips. He knew what she wanted, he wanted it to, more than anything. He knew she wasn't going to act so he leant his face closer and closer. Lisbon suddenly snapped out of her longing and slapped him hard across the face. Jane's hand flew to his now-red face with a gaping expression. Both of them stood for a minute in shocked silence before Lisbon took a bewildered step backwards.

"Get out." She whispered, her eyes wide. She turned around, so as not to look as Jane's hurt face. She felt Jane take a step towards her.

"OUT!" She said towards her. Jane ran from the room and straight up to his attic, with three pairs of eyes trailing his curiously.

"What do you think happened there?" Rigsby asked. Cho shot him a look.

"I think it's none of our business." He said in a deadpan tone. Rigsby hung his head as if he'd done something really wrong, Grace just looked on the whole situation with a sad expression. To her it was quite clear what had gone on, or roundabout what had happened, and it saddened her to see her boss and one of her best friends in such pain with almost no hope of resolution.

And so Lisbon and Jane spent the whole day avoiding each other at ALL costs. The other three agents were just glad there wasn't a case… yet. Cho and Van Pelt knew this couldn't go on for much longer, they couldn't work like this.

"One of us is going to have to talk to them. Get them to sort it out as best they can." Grace said, biting her lip worriedly.

"I agree, which one of us though?" Van Pelt looked over at Rigsby.

"Well he's complete oblivious as always…" She smiled fondly at him before snapping back to reality.

"I say you try first, and if that doesn't work, I'm sure I could knock some sense into them." Cho stated. Grace nodded, her heart beating a little faster as she thought of the task ahead of her. She nodded curtly and tried to stride towards the elevator, but gave up her demeanour as soon as the elevator doors closed. She sank against the wall to the lift and tried to fathom some coherent, convincing words to persuade Jane. She knew her task was not an easy one, neither Jane nor Lisbon was the most easy person to convince of anything, but she was certain she'd at least give it a go.

"Jane?..." Van Pelt asked, tentatively creeping out the lift.

"Grace!" Jane greeted happily. Van Pelt folded her arms, she could see he was putting on an act for her.

"Something you wanted?" He asked, beaming at her.

"Yes, there is. It's about Lisbon." Jane's expression immediately soured and he turned away from her.

"What about her?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You know what. You need to start talking to her again, no-one can work with the atmosphere that you two are creating! This whole thing is unnecessary!" Grace said. Jane spun to face her.

"Was you in her office when you were speaking?" He shot angrily at her. Van Pelt looked sheepish.

"No…" She said quietly.

"Exactly! How dare you say I'M being unnecessary!" Jane turned away again and Grace turned to leave, feeling 3 inches tall. She half turned back again.

"Please Jane, just think about it. Neither of you can live without each other, please don't try and pretend that you can." Grace pleaded. She left before he could say another word. Now it was Jane's turn to feel like crap. He knew what he had to do, and he had a plan…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And So On To Chapter Three… Same As Always R & R If You Would Be Kind Enough To Do So, I'd Love To Know If I'm Going About This Fic Right Or If I'm Going A Bit OOC As I Believe I Am, We Shall Wait And See…

Chapter Three

Lisbon ensured that no-one was watching her as she quickly dashed to get her refill of coffee. She wasn't in the mood for anyone to be talking to her right now. If she was honest, she wasn't in the mood for ANYTHING right now. She didn't know what she wanted, apart from this deliciously smooth and dark liquid that was filling her mug. She held it up to her face and inhaled the aroma, it tingled her senses, she closed her eyes and brought it to her lips, but before she could take a sip she noticed a shape dashing around her office. She put the mug down on the side and practically ran to her office, ready to shoot the person that had not only gone into her office without permission, but had ALSO refrained her from getting her coffee fix, two of the worst crimes on earth to Teresa Lisbon.

But when she reached her office, there was no-one there, and this just seemed to make her even more angry. She poked her head out form behind her office door.

"Hey guys, was someone in here just now?" She asked. Her three agents looked up at her with innocent expressions. They all just gave her a non-committal glance before going back to their work. Lisbon sighed heavily and sat down at her desk. She noticed a post-it note stuck to her desk. It read:

_Dearest Lisbon,_

_Please meet me up on the roof… We need to talk._

_Your consultant, always,_

_Jane xxx_

Lisbon looked at the note. She immediately stood up and started making her way to the roof, forgetting all about her coffee. Who needs a coffee fix when you can have a Jane fix anyway?...

Lisbon looked around the roof. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she wasn't expecting for Jane to not even be there. She sighed sadly and was about to turn around when she felt a pair of warm, comforting arms wrap around her waist. She couldn't help but melt into them.

"You came." Jane murmured against the top of Lisbon's head. She couldn't help a contented sigh slipping from her lips.

"Of course I came." She replied, as if even an idiot could figure it out.

"Somehow I didn't think you would. But I'm glad you did." Lisbon spun in his arms to face him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked quietly. Lisbon knew what was coming and she didn't want to ruin the perfect moment they had but she had come up here for a reason, and it was going to come to it eventually. Jane sighed, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I think you know." Jane gave her a sad smile.

"Jane… I'm sorry about earlier. I really, I just… I didn't know what else to do." Lisbon mumbled her excuses and Jane put a hand under her chin and tilted her face so he could look into her gorgeous eyes.

"I forgive you, I understand. But I need to know where we stand. I can't keep going through the motions and being halfway between friends and lovers."

"I know, I know. We can't carry on like this, what are we going to do?" Lisbon frowned, trying to think of a way through the situation they were in.

"Well… if we were both honest. I know how you feel about me, and you know how I feel about you." Jane searched her eyes for affirmation.

"So all that's left is to face the facts, face our feelings…" Lisbon's heart began to beat a little faster, as it always did when she was near Jane.

"Lisbon…" Jane whispered, caressing her face with a finger, Lisbon closed her eyes in pleasure.

"I want to be with you so much, I really do but…" Jane trailed off, sadness plastered in his eyes.

"I know." Lisbon finished. But she knew if she couldn't be with the man she truly desired, the man she loved, then she couldn't let him go without at least one kiss first. She got onto her tiptoes, wound her arms around his neck and pressed her lips softly to the consultants. He kissed back with vigour as Lisbon tangled her hands through his sandy curls. In response he put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her even closer to his own body. Both were breathless, but they knew this were their only chance to be near each other, so they didn't care about anything else, they were caught in the moment. They finally broke apart for air, there foreheads resting together. Jane sighed deeply and slowly shook his head.

"Look what you've gone and done Lisbon." He chuckled softly, "Now I could never give you up, not after that kiss." Lisbon smiled, but she was unsure if this was a good or a bad thing, the only thing she knew was that she couldn't give him up either, even if the consequences could be fatal…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Righttttttt, Thank You EVER So Much To Those Who Have Reviewed And Favourited! Namely xxxJisbonxxx, Jisbon4ever, IMissYellow, mia66 AND trudes193. You Have Made Me A Happy Bunny, So I've Poster Chapter Four Early! Much Loveeee R & R! xx

Chapter Four

Both Jane and Lisbon were fidgeting for the rest of the day and it didn't go unnoticed by the team. Grace and Cho huddled together in the corner of the bull pen.

"What do you think is up with them?" Cho asked, indicating the pair chatting animatedly in Lisbon's office.

"No idea, I didn't even think Jane would take my advice to talk to Lisbon, and now look at them!" Grace frowned in confusion as she watched Jane make wild hand gestures which obviously matched the story he was telling.

"Do you reckon it's anything to worry about?" Cho reasoned. Grace screwed up her nose, as if she was thinking.

"Nah, just leave them. We'll know if anything drastic happens."

The truth was that Jane and Lisbon were just over the moon at the fact that they were now, they supposed, dating. Jane plonked himself down on Lisbon's sofa.

"I think I'll just take a nap." He said, closing his eyes.

"Oi! Just because we're together don't think you can walk all over me! Get out to your own sofa!" Lisbon said playfully, beaming at her favourite consultant. He smiled back.

"Ok, ok! I'll see you later then, 7 O'Clock!" Jane said, pointing towards her. Lisbon grinned.

"7 O'Clock, I'll be waiting." Lisbon gave him one last cheeky smile before he left her office a happy man, and flopped straight back down on his own sofa. For once he didn't notice the curious and suspicious looks he was getting from his colleauges, he was just happy to be happy for once.

7 rolled around quickly much to Jane and Lisbon's surprise, but they were glad it did. At precisely 7 Lisbon heard a knock on her door, and she went to let Jane in. He greeted her with a breathtaking kiss.

"Wow..." She breathed. He sent a dazzling smile her way and she nearly collapsed.

"So is dinner ready?" Jane asked smugly, as if nothing had happened. Lisbon took a few deep breaths before she could compose herself again.

"Almost, but it's a surprise, I even left work early to start cooking it, so go and sit at the table, and open the wine." Lisbon pressed a small chaste kiss to his lips before trotting off to the kitchen. 'That is one amazing woman...' Jane thought to himself, as he did what he was told, he knew what a demanding woman Lisbon could be after all!

Lisbon brought out a delicious looking pasta dish, beautifully presented, just like the good lady herself.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook! And I thought you couldn't get any more attractive..." The blush that Jane loved so much crept into her cheeks. He smiled at her response.

"You're beautiful Lisbon... Teresa." Lisbon looked down, smiling shyly and dished out the food.

"Thank you Patrick, you can always make me feel special."

"You ARE special..." He reasoned. They ate their dinner in a comfortable silence, and once the meal was over, Lisbon turned the TV on and she nestled into Jane's neck.

"Thank you for tonight." She whispered, so as not to spoil the calm atmosphere.

"It's not over yet my dear." He smiled. She looked up at him suspiciously, but before she had time to speculate he crushed his lips to hers with a renewed passion, letting all his emotions pour into the movement of his mouth on hers. Lisbon matched him in his movements and synced her lips with his, removing his waistcoat and beginning to undo his shirt buttons. Items of clothing were removed as they made their way to the bedroom in a heated moment of passion. It was as if as soon as they crossed the threshold to Lisbon's bedroom, they had crossed the threshold from friends to lovers, and there was no going back...

Jane was tired, but he still couldn't quite find sleep. He saw his Teresa asleep on his chest, snuggled closely into him. He loved the feel of her skin on his, how perfect she looked when she was sleeping. How perfect she looked when she wasn't... He couldn't get enough of her. He knew he was in so deeply that even if he spent every minute of every day with her, he still could never have enough of her. There weren't enough hours in the day for him to profess how much he loved her, and just the fact of her being there with him was enough to finally soothe him into sleep...

Lisbon awoke the next morning to a gentle caressing to her hair and face.

"Morning Patrick." Lisbon said croakily. Jane beamed at her.

"Morning gorgeous, good sleep?" He asked. She smiled up at him.

"Perfect." She replied contentedly.

"Right, now that you're awake, you stay here and I'll bring you your usual weekend cinnamon pancakes and coffee for breakfast." Jane got up after one last kiss and Lisbon stared after him as he skipped, naked out of her bedroom, how did he know she liked cinnamon pancakes for breakfast?...


	5. Author's Note!

A/N - Heyy Guys! I'm SO Sorry I Haven't Been Writing! I've Got a Lot On At The Moment And I Feel Bad So I Just Thought I'd Leave You All A Little Note Saying That I'm Trying My Best To Write! I May Have The New Chapter Finished This Week But If Not, It'll Be A Couple Of Weeks Time =S I'm Really Sorry, And Thank You To All You Who Are Bearing With Me And Still Reading And Reviewing And Favouriting! Much Love To You All! =D xx


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: WOOOO! Got Chapter Five Done! It's Not Too Long, So Apologies About That! And I Know It's Not Greatly Written, But I Felt It Was Better Than Nothing! ALSO Many Many Thanks To Setsunie, Who Has Given Me One Of The Nicest Reviews I Have Ever Received, It Was So Nice To Get That! Sooooo Please R & R Etc. Etc. You Know How It Goes! MUCH LOVE! =D x

Chapter Five - OMG Got The Nicest Review From Setsunie, Thanks Etc.

Lisbon felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She had Patrick Jane, _the _Patrick Jane, all to herself! She watched with a cruel smile on her face as random women walked up to him in the break room, only just having plucked up the courage to talk to him and he had to announce, hiding a smile, that he was already taken, and that he'd send Lisbon one of the most amazing and earnest and loving looks anyone had ever seen, and the women would stare at her jealously, and walk off, crushed.

Lisbon approached him in the break room, ready for her refill of coffee, which he had already prepared for her. She smiled playfully at him.

"Quite the heartbreaker aren't we? Not planning to do that to me are you?" All trace of a smile vanished from his lips as he stared deeply into her beautiful eyes and whispered:

"Never..." Ever so softly. They jumped apart as Grace casually strolled up. She stopped and eyed them suspiciously. Lisbon acted like nothing was wrong but Jane quickly stepped back and mouthed a silent 'tell ya later' in Van Pelt's direction. She gave a sly smile and turned to her boss.

"Just wanted to tell you that I've finished that paperwork for you, and I put it all on your desk."

"Thanks Grace, I'll check on it later." Lisbon said hurriedly. Grace gave a curt nod and turned around, quickly winking at Jane in the process with that all-knowing smile of hers. Jane managed to cut his beam off just before Lisbon turned to face him.

"That was close!" She said quietly. Jane had to struggle to keep back a laugh.

"Yeah." He breathed a pretend sigh of relief, dying of laughter on the inside.

"Right, well, unlike YOU I have some work to do, and I can't be distracted by your face laying on my couch all angelically ok? So you'll have to just lay on your own couch. I'll talk to you later." Lisbon quickly checked the area for spectators before pecking his lips and quickly striding back to her office. Jane breathed deeply, Lisbon's scent was still lingering and he wanted to make the most of it! As he re-entered the bullpen, all eyes were on his beaming face.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked expectantly, flopping down his couch and smiling as he closed his eyes to rest.

After a couple of hours of thinking Lisbon-y thoughts and feeling three pairs of expectant eyes always on him he decided not to torment them any longer.

"Ok, me and Lisbon are together." He mumbled quietly. He felt, rather than saw, his three colleagues sit bolt upright and lean forward to hear details, even the usually deadpan Cho. Jane flicked one eye open.

"That's all you're getting..." He said, and the rest sat back, dejected at lack of detail. Jane let a small smile spread across his features and chuckled softly at the torture he was putting his friends through. He would tell them eventually...

...

"Happy two month anniversary my dear Teresa!" Jane sang happily as he burst into Lisbon's office with a huge bunch of flowers. By now everyone knew they were an item, so there wasn't any danger there anymore. Jane was cut short but the ghostly face haunting Lisbons precious face. Jane threw the flowers to the floor, ran to Lisbon and scooped her into his arms and started stroking her hair.

"Shhh, shh, it's ok, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, trying to look in her eyes. She averted his gaze.

"What can't you tell me?" He asked, his voice breaking a little as emotion welled up. Lisbon slowly brought her eyes up to meet his, sadness was flooded in her gaze.

"I'm pregnant..." She whispered, barely audible, but to Jane's ears, it sounded as loud as a rocket launch. His mouth gaped a moment. Lisbon was almost crying, she knew this would happen! Now he was going to break up with her! She jsut KNEW he couldn't handle another child! Not after last time! Her train of thought was cut short as the biggest smile she had ever seen exploded over his face.

"We're having a baby? Lisbon that's FANTASTIC news! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! Aren't you happy?" Lisbon hadn't been expecting this and his elation brought with it her own and tears of joy flooded down her face, flowing freely.

"I'm ecstatic!" She cried. Jane pressed his lips to Lisbon's in a crushing lock. He didn't care about anything else in that moment, all he knew was that it was him and Lisbon, and now they had a perfect child on the way to complete the picture.

"I'm going to cook you a lovely celebratory dinner tonight Teresa!" Lisbon watched Jane bound out of the office like an excited puppy, he looked so young and carefree that she couldn't help but beam at him and love him even more, if that was even possible. She couldn't believe that in 9 months time they would have a symbol of their undying love for all the world to see, and she couldn't wait!

"A baby?" Van Pelt squealed excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Rigsby slapped Jane hard on the back in a friendly manner and put a hand softly on Lisbon's arm.

"That's great news." Cho agreed, one of his rare smiles was on his face, and it was great to see the five friends so close and so in sync with each other and basking in each others happiness. They all began to imagine the 9 months ahead of them, and realising how difficult, and amazing, those months would be...


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: The next instalment is here it would seem... Only two chapters left =S Any Requests That Anyone Has For The Next Chapters I Would Be Glad To Try And Fit Them In! Please R & R Etc Etc. I Know You're Bored Of Me Saying It Now!

Lisbon could't believe it had been three months into her pregnancy already, she had only found out about it two months ago. She was about to go for her first scan... without Patrick it would seem. Where WAS he? Lisbon began to panic, he's too scared to come, he's left me here alone, oh no I can't face the rejection, not from him!

Jane crept up behind Lisbon, slipped his arms lovingly around her still stiny waist and kissed the top of her head. Lisbon immediately melted and relaxed into his warmth. After a while she pulled away.

"I thought you weren't coming..." She admittedly sheepishly. Patrick's expression turned into one of compassion and warmth.

"Teresa, when are you going to learn, I am NEVER going to leave you. I couldn't, I love you." Lisbon cracked a small smile.

"I love you too." She said, kissing him quickly, "And if you don't want me to think that, you shouldn't give me any opportunity to think it." Lisbon immediately felt more comfortable having Jane by her side, and she took his hand and gripped it tightly as they began to enter the hospital...

Lisbon continued to squeeze Jane's hand all the way through the whole experience, she only stopped after they had left the hospital, this was in favour to throw her arms round his neck and kiss him deeply instead.

"That was our baby Patrick..." She whispered, resting her head on his.

"I know Teresa..." Jane smiled, a heartfelt smile that ignited his eyes and radiated his love out into the open.

"What do you want to do today? We have the rest of the day off..." Just as Jane was about to reply, Lisbon's phone rang, she answered it, a grave expression filling her features.

"Scrap that, make that _had_" She said with a sad smile, she had been quite looking forward to just cuddling Jane in bed all day, it looked like that would have to wait.

"Who died?" Jane announced unsensitively as him and Lisbon approached the dead body. Van Pelt gave him a disapproving look.

"Thomas McDonald, 34, lived in an estate near here, Statician as far as we can gather."

"No wonder he had enemies..." Jane muttered, Lisbon slapped his arm.

"How'd he died?"

"Gun shot, 35mm" Grace reported.

"Thanks Van Pelt, we'll take a look." The body had been dumped in a car park outside a massive supermarket. Jane was already examining the body, she went to join him. But as soon as she got anywhere near the body, the odour caught her offguard and she started retching into a nearby bush.

"You alright boss?" Rigsby asked worriedly, holding her by the arm. Lisbon took a few deep breaths.

"Fine. Thanks." She replied shortly with a tight smile, but when she reached the body it happened again.

"DAMNIT!" She screamed, stamping her foot like a child. Jane hurried over and took Lisbon's elbow, giving his fellow agents a small sympathetic smile.

"You," He waved his finger exaggeratedly around the crime scene, "And I'll," He pointed to Lisbon and gave a few nods. Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt all nodded along to show they understood, and Jane led Lisbon off to the car.

"Are you alright dear?" Jane asked, tilting Lisbon's chin up so he could look into her eyes, he could see tears welling in them, he knew how frustrating this was for her. He pulled her into his chest.

"It'll be ok... It should finish soon!" Jane said soothingly. He brushed Lisbon's cheek lightly with his thumb.

"Come on, let's get back to CBI headquarters, them lot can handle it." Jane knew how much this affected her as she let him drive without any sort of argument!

Later that evening, Lisbon plopped herself down onto the sofa with a heavy sigh. She heard Jane doing the dishes from dinner, he certainly was a saint, nowadays she didn't know what she would do without him, all she knew was that she wouldn't want to do anything. Jane came to join her a little while later. He saw her lying in a foetal position, so vunerable, so gorgeous with it. Jane picked her up and put her in his lap like a little kid. Lisbon buried her face straight into his chest and began to weep quietly.

"Oh Teresa, what HAS this baby done to you eh?" Jane asked, a smile in his voice. Teresa looked up at him, her cheeks red and tear stained, it broke his heart to see her like this.

"Come on, let's get to bed, we need you all set for tomorrow." Jane picked her up easily in his arms and she clung to him as if he were a comfort blanket that she couldn't let go of.

Jane readied both of them for bed and he watched as Teresa easily drifted to sleep in his arms. He traced faint lines all over her body with his fingertip and sighed deeply. He hated to see his beautiful Teresa all lost and him being able to do nothing about it. He knew how much she hated to be weak, and this is exactly what this baby was making her. And they still had another six months left...


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: And Alas, The Penultimate Chapter Is Here! I Shall Be Sad To See It Go... I Shall Be Sad To See All You Lovely People Go, But It Simply Has To Be Done! If Everyone Is Realllyyy Realllyyy Nice I May Add An Epilogue That Shall Be Linked To The Last Chapter... Soooo R & R And Let Me Know What You Would Like To See In The Epilogue (If There Is One) =) Much Love! x

Chapter Seven

Six months had passed, and everything had been running smoothly, until now. Hightower had just informed her that she needed to be going for maternity leave now, as she had already been working longer than she probably should have, even though she wasn't doing any field work. Lisbon frantically paced her office as Jane watched her, worried for her health. He took her elbow and led her to the couch.

"Come on Lisbon, calm down." Jane said soothingly, stroking her dark hair. Lisbon nuzzled into his neck and a few tears fell down her pale face.

"I'm not ready Patrick, I'm not ready to leave yet!" Lisbon wailed, her voice muffled. Jane breathed deeply, he had been preparing himself for this day but now that it was here, he wasn't sure he could bring himself to comfort her as he wished he could.

"I know honey, I know..." Was all he could think to reply. The cogs of his mind began whirring to think of somethig to persuade her, but he now realised that as Teresa Lisbon, she was immune to his powers. Lisbon sniffed as Jane handed her a tissue.

"Better?" He asked quietly.

"No! How dare Hightower come to me and tell ME that I have to leave? She doesn't know me! I know me! I know I'm still fine to work, and so do you don't you?" Jane panicked, he hadn't been expecting anything along the lines of this and he wasn't prepared, he just stared back at her with a blank expression. Bad idea.

"You think she's right don't you? DON'T YOU? I knew everyone hated me, no-one wants me here! That's why you're all trying to get rid of me!" Lisbon turned harshly away from Jane and got up and walked away when he tried to put his arms around her.

"Teresa... Everyone just wants to take care of you..." Jane said carefully, he knew he could deal with this, he had to. He could see Lisbon beginning to crumple, he felt like crumbling himself seeing her this broken was breaking him.

"We all want what's best for you, it's only 3 months, and then you can come back to work and we'll have a beautiful baby, don't you remember?..." Jane approached her quietly and gently began caressing her face. More tears flowed down her face and she silently threw herself at him, burying herself deep wihin his chest and letting all her sobs out at once. Jane rubbed her back slowly and whispered quiet assurances in her ear until she eventually calmed down.

After Lisbon had recovered from her moment of turmoil she turned to Jane with a seriously worried expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm being silly again." She said in a small voice. Jane enveloped her in a massive hug and began tracing shapes on her stomach.

"Of course not, it's perfectly normal to feel like this, but you have to stay strong for the baby, for me." Jane's voice was muffled by Lisbon's raven black hair and Lisbon relaxed into his firm grasp.

"Ok, I love you Patrick." Jane pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too, more than you can ever imagine." Jane let Lisbon say her goodbyes to the team, she was making them promise to keep her updated. Jane could see that they were just as distraught to see her leave as she was. Jane drove her home and got her comfortable before making her some food. She scoffed it down greedily, the days events had totally sapped her energy and as soon as she was in Jane's loving embrace, she fell asleep to the sound of his beautiful voice singing lullabies into her ear.

Lisbon awoke the next morning bright and early as always, got up, showered and got dressed. She noticed that Jane was still asleep, and she kissed him awake. He groggily opened his eyes and sat up.

"Come on Patrick! We're going to be late for work!" She berated him. He looked at her worriedly for a moment as he let her come to her realisation.

"I mean you, you're going to be late!" She tried to sound as enthusiastic but Jane could see she was nearing a breakdown so he put his arms around her and heaved her onto his lap.

"I decided that I was going to have a maternity leave too. A paternity leave if you will... Surprise!" Jane beamed at her and she furrowed her brow at him, after getting over the initial shock.

"But... why?" She asked finally. Jane trailed a finger down her face.

"So I can be here to look after you." He answered simply. Lisbon smiled at him gratefully.

"I love you so much, you do too much for me..." She told him, kissing him hard on the lips and sliding her arms up to his neck. He kissed her back vigourously before deciding it was finally time to get up and eat as his stomach was rumbling like an earthquake. He gently pulled away and placed her back in their bed, tucking her in.

"Stay here, and I'll be back in a moment." Lisbon laughed as Jane's naked frame leapt out of bed and started wandering downstairs without a care in the world. She carried on smiling as he left and looked down at her stomach. In approximately three months their baby would be born, and it would bind her to Patrick Jane for the rest of her life, and she could think of nothing better...


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: And So to the final chapter... We've had good times, we've had bad times, but the most important thing is, we've been through it together! Thank you to everyone who's been there along the way and everyone who's bothered reading my ramblings and enjoyed it! Just because you're excited about the last chapter, please don't forget to R&R! Much Much Love To Every Single One Of You! =D x

Chapter Eight

Lisbon checked the date off the calender. She was 13 days overdue, waddling around like some kind of overweight penguin. She sighed and practically fell onto the sofa. She awkwardly turned to see Jane dancing around in the kitchen, making her some food. She smiled at him fondly, she fell more and more in love with him every single day, she couldn't help it. She was so happy that he was all hers. And (hopefully son!) they would have yet another thing connecting them. Lisbon rubbed her stomach when she felt a wet patch beneath her.

"Oh my God!" Lisbon shouted. Jane immediately came running out.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tea towel in hand.

"I think my water's just broke!" Lisbon said, her usually calm voice now shrill and panicked. Jane put the tea towel down and grabbed Lisbon's coat, he helped her put it on and reached for her overnight bag with all the stuff readily prepared for their trip to hospital. Jane stood still momentarily and looked deep into Lisbon's eyes before sending her a reassuring smile and ushering her carefully out the door.

As soon as they got in the car, Lisbon got her first contraction.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH MOTHERF-"

"Now Lisbon!" Jane said hurriedly. Lisbon shot him a glare of death.

"Don't you dare!" Lisbon warned him, trying to breathe through the pain as she'd been told to do. It wasn't particularly working.

"Ok, ok! Calm down, we'll be there soon and then the professionals can help you." Jane assured her.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, they were taken straight to a private room. They were lucky that there weren't many people in the hospital so they could get a lot of attention. The nurses were great in helping Lisbon through the pain and making her laugh. Jane felt sorry that he couldn't do much to help except hold Lisbon's hand which was crushing his insufferably. The contractions were getting more and more frequent and the birth was nearing.

"Ok Teresa we're going to get you to a delivery room now, it's nearly time." The nurse told her evenly. No-one could miss the look of total relief that crossed her face in that moment, before another contraction arrived to spoil her elation.

Jane watched with anticipation as his new son or daughter was pushing its way out of his partner, who was now more beautiful than ever.

"Just one more push Teresa, come on!"

"!" Lisbon screamed. Jane peeked down to the end of the bed and saw his son wailing in the nurses arms. Lisbon was panting harsh, rugid breaths as she too peered down at their creation.

"It's a boy..." The nurse announced. Jane and Lisbon beamed like they never had before, they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

"We're just going to clean him up and weigh him." The nurse told them gently. Jane wiped a sweaty bit of hair from Lisbon's forehead and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm so proud of you." Jane whispered and pecked Lisbon's cheek. Lisbon simply smiled at him appreciatively.

"Thank you, and thank you for being here." JAne's expression grew serious.

"You know I will ALWAYS be here..." Jane was about to say something else but the nurses came back over with their son wrapped in blankets. The nurse passed him to Lisbon, she simply stared at him as did Jane, for over an hour. Eventually Jane decided it was time to ring the team.

"I'll be back in a minute." He kissed Lisbon's forehead and then his son's forehead and exited the room. He left the hospital doors, if he was honest he was glad to have some fresh air.

The team went straight to the hospital when they got they call, when they arrived they were directed to the maternity ward. Lisbon was sitting in a hospital bed, cradling a tiny baby boy in her arms while Jane stood over them, understandably protective. The three agents tiptoed up to the happy family and made their presence known, they were greeted with Chesire grins.

"He's beautiful!" Grace said excitedly as the baby grabbed on to her little finger.

"Thought of a name yet?" Rigsby asked, excited that he would finally have someone to talk about manly stuff with. Jane and Lisbon smiled knowingly.

"His name's Michael." Lisbon said quietly, she felt so serene in this moment, it all seemed so surreal.

"After your brother? That is so sweet!" Grace squealed. Jane nodded.

"And we would love for you three to be Michael's godparents, when the time comes." Jane added. Grace literally jumped for joy, Rigsby looked utterly touched and Cho looked as he usually did, but everyone could tell how elated he was despite his expression.

"Andddddddddd..." Lisbon said, drawing out her words to add to the tension. Their friends leaned forward slightly in anticipation. Lisbon simply held up her left hand, beaming to the heavens. On her ring finger was a beautiful gold band, studded with diamonds, and one single emerald to match her eyes.

"It's absolutely gorgeous..." Grace said, obviously in awe. Lisbon continued to smile.

"I know! I feel so lucky! Everything's falling into place!" Lisbon grinned.

"It certainly is..." Jane whispered, and he looked down at his fiance, his newborn son and his three best friends and he knew that he had finally moved on...


End file.
